


Fire and Fire

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Crystals and Flowers [4]
Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Stan CLC, Support CLC, Witch AU, haha - Freeform, just CLC okay live it breathe it eat it, like that's about it, my most sincere apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Eunbin does things fast.





	Fire and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and cliche don't expect too much.

Eunbin does things fast.

She moves fast, talks fast, thinks fast. She _lives_ fast, and she lives dangerously, and Seungyeon likes that. Eunbin is a breath of fresh air, a change, deliciously new and exciting. In a world of repetition, repetition, repetition, Seungyeon feels like Eunbin is exactly what she needs.

"Hi," the girl says when they meet, tilt of the head, pretty smile.

"Hi," Seungyeon replies, and she's already falling.

She's firy and feisty, jokes on the tip of her tongue in response to concern or sincerity. It's a shock, but it's sweet. All the quirks that are just _her_ make up something so blinding and beautiful Seungyeon simply can't bring herself to look away.

 

Days after they meet and Eunbin has never shown any signs of hurting.

"You loved someone, once," Seungyeon states, no questions in her tone or the unapologetic lines of her face. Their fingertips brush and Eunbin grins lazily, hand clasping Seungyeon's tightly. "Not long ago."

"Yeah," her head tips back onto the wall behind her, eyes flickering shut. "How did you know?"

Seungyeon's eyes flash darkly, grip almost bone-crushing for half a second. Eunbin says nothing, or maybe she just doesn't notice. "You wouldn't be here, otherwise."

Seungyeon vows to be the one lover Eunbin will miss forever.

 

When they kiss for the first time, Seungyeon swears she's on fire.

Eunbin's hands move over her, gentle in some places, harsh in others, leaving a trail of flames over the soft dips and curves of Seungyeon's body. Her tongue and hands and lips and teeth, demanding and hot, are all Seungyeon can feel, all she _wants_ to feel. The girl tastes like almond liquor and smoke, and she is just as intoxicating.

(Seungyeon should know that it's never safe mixing fire with fire, but Eunbin is just so _warm_.)

 

Eunbin moves fast, so it isn't a surprise how little time it takes her to want more.

Seungyeon gasps a little when Eunbin comes up behind her as she's brewing tea and lifts her up onto the cool marble countertop of their spotless kitchen, needy lips on hers. It's always so overwhelming, but this time there's something different. The witch threads her fingers through Eunbin's hair, tugging roughly, scraping her teeth against the smooth, pale skin of Eunbin's neck. Eunbin's fingers press hard against her thighs, leaving bruises the sorceress will magic away in the morning, and Seungyeon moans.

She knows what Eunbin wants, and how could she resist when Eunbin looks up at her with those sinful, sinful eyes?

She gives Eunbin all she wants and more.

 

It's been weeks.

They've been good weeks, full of laughter and love, but Seungyeon can feel it. Restlessness, creeping through her bones and freezing the blood in her veins as the romance between the two becomes too safe. Too much like routine, too much like a home.

That isn't what Seungyeon wants, it's never been what she wants.

The words come during the quiet after a storm, in the icy silence that follows one of the screaming matches that happen much too often lately. They're facing away from each other, angry presences raging and swirling on opposite sides of the same room, close but universes apart.

Eunbin turns toward her. She's always the one to move first. Always the first one to melt. "Seungyeon," she starts, but the enchantress waves the words away.

"I think it's time for you to go."

Part of her wants Eunbin to resist, to beg and cry. She wants Eunbin to depend on her, craves the opportunity of breaking the girl even more. But she knows that won't happen. She knows Eunbin, inside and out, and she can easily predict what will happen next.

"Fine," Eunbin hisses, and, minutes later, the door slams, and she takes with her all evidence of her stay but a single photograph Seungyeon had stole away.

 

Eunbin lived fast, loved fast, left fest.

(But it was all worth it, because when Eunbin danced, the whole world stopped.)

**Author's Note:**

> urk rushed endings are the worst where is my muse i need a word with them
> 
> Comments, kudos, and MORE CLC FICS PLEASE!!! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
